


[fanvid] Go No More A-Roving

by lotesse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: Summer Glau dances in "Waiting in the Wings"
Kudos: 2





	[fanvid] Go No More A-Roving

title: Go No More A-Roving  
video: Angel the Series  
audio: "So We'll Go No More A-Roving" by Joan Baez  
length: 1:41  
summary: Summer Glau dances in "Waiting in the Wings"  
password: elbereth


End file.
